<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having the Victory by Mandakatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783626">Having the Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt'>Mandakatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Dom/sub, Magic Vibrators, Sex Toys, Vibrators, magic toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand was all for exploration. For teasing inside and outside of the bedroom. </p>
<p>But what he hadn't expected was the fact that his darling Fiancee Petra, had something else in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having the Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You look as if you are having a surprise, Ferdinand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra cooed to him as she took his hand and stepped a little bit closer to him. He shifted back and forth, from one foot to the other before he reached up and gently tucked his hair behind his ear in a nervous fidget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What ever gave you that idea, my Love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra giggled when he made a sort of soft, strangled noise in the back of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That. That would be making me think you are having a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It-it’s b-being s-surprised Darling, n-nn-not having a s-surprise…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” and she gently tapped a finger against his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently tapped hers back. Once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra smiled up at him brightly and hummed softly. “One day, I will be having a good grasp of your language.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes my Love,” Ferdinand said in a slightly strained voice only to sigh deeply when the sensations around his cock suddenly stopped. He had to adjust the way he was standing as he was now completely hard, so he shifted to move to stand just behind her as it would be rather obvious to anyone that happened to approach them. “Yes, one day I believe you will speak as fluently and as lovely as anyone else that was born here. We will not allow you to give up on that, will we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, though I do believe that today, I am having the victory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand moaned and quickly pulled her back a step, his nose burying into her hair as she giggled. When she had mentioned toys, he honestly hadn’t expected this. Nor had he expected her to use magic to tease him at random intervals throughout the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tell me my Love, that we will--” he inhaled sharply and held his breath, keeping her pulled flush against him for a moment till the vibrating sensations on his cock went away again, and he felt like he could breathe without moaning her name. “--I do hope that w-we get to retire for the evening soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she confirmed softly as she turned her head to look back at him, only to smile sweetly when he went wide eyed and tensed once more. “But not till we have finished speaking of my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will this be a challenge you can conquer Ferdinand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand bit back a whine. “Y-Yes my Love, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I am having a proud of you.” and she smiled up at him sweetly knowing he would tap twice on her wrist if she needed him to stop.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me also on <a href="https://twitter.com/Mandakatt">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>